Ropes specially adapted for climbing by stepwise-engageable stirrups are known (e.g. the fire escape of Philbrook U.S. Pat. No. 195,161 and the painter's seat of Rodde U.S. Pat. No. 716,109), but none is known which is particularly adapted for tree climbing and which can be easily set-up from ground level.
It is accordingly the principal object of this invention to provide a simple, inexpensive, safe and reliable tree-climbing kit that can be easily set-up from ground level. Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the following detailed description proceeds.